


I Was Born Ready

by dark0angel13



Series: Destiny Shorts [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/pseuds/dark0angel13
Summary: Another Destiny addition :3





	I Was Born Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Another Destiny addition :3

“Blue is definitely your color.” Nikolai speaks matter of fact while the hunter is content to stare into the mirror.

It had been so long that Sarah forgot what she looked like. The woman staring back at her might as well be a stranger now. Her face was pale and her features stark against what she had pictured in her head. Her eyes were her favorite though, a brilliant crystalline blue that seemed to match her azure skin tone perfectly. Her hair was a fiery red that cascaded down her back in a waterfall-like fashion, her long bang hanging off to the side of her face and she smirked. It was all coming back to her.

Even her scar seemed different. It was just above her left eye, bisecting her eye brow before fading into nothing and her hand came up automatically, her finger gliding over the mark gently.

“Hello? Earth to Sarah.” The voice in her ear snapped her out of her thoughts and she jumped.

“Sorry I got distracted. It’s been so long since I’ve seen my own face…” her voice trails off and she looks to Nikolai, “have you always been like this or did you have a body once?”

“I’ve always been a ghost.” He seemed like he didn’t want to talk further about it so the red guardian dropped the subject.

“Thank you for the new clothes.” Her head didn’t turn but Nikolai could see her smile in her reflection.

“No need to thank me. I’m just taking care of my guardian.” Obviously.

Rolling her shoulders and stretching, Sarah steps away and fingers the knife at her thigh. She liked blades. Her cloak flutters around her and she can’t help but feel a sense of pride wash over her. She has a purpose now, a reason so live.

“Our first mission just came in via the vanguard. You’ve met them already so we don’t need to go back. Are you ready for this?” His voice was cautious, almost as if he were afraid of the answer she would give.

Sarah simply smirked and wrapped her fingers around the blade in her hand. It was heavy, thick even and she felt calmer with it.

“I was born ready.” Her words echo in the tower as she walks and Nikolai stops hovering to really look at her this time. The look on her face radiated excitement, her posture relaxed with her blade spinning on her pointer finger and Nikolai finally realizes who his guardian is.

Sarah Romanov existed for the sole purpose to kill.

 


End file.
